So Close
by eaglemar
Summary: Prompt: Maura wears the strap-on. Completely smut, nothing else.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Prompt: Maura wears the strap-on. **

…

Maura gets on her knees on the bed and pulls open Jane's thighs, pushing until they're pressed against Jane's stomach. Holding them there. Pinning them there. Getting Jane exactly where she wants her.

It's been a long time since Jane's felt so completely bared, so exposed. And Maura knows it. Loves it. Is so glad that she's the only person who gets to do this to Jane—do this _with_ Jane.

Still holding Jane's legs in place, she leans down and pauses only for a moment to look up at the deep brown eyes—to convey her trust and love and _everything_—before flattening her tongue and slowly dragging it up Jane's entire length. Jane's hips jerk up, stomach clenching and thighs trembling under her hands as she uses her tongue to open Jane up even more. Letting it roll and curl through Jane. Slip and slide and suck and _give_. Bringing Jane closer and closer.

Bringing one hand down from a tan, muscular thigh, she uses her fingers to spread Jane. To leave everything completely exposed. Furiously, she licks the taut and throbbing clit—every so often stopping to wrap her lips around it to suck and suck until Jane is writhing, hips trying to grind out a rhythm against her face. _Almost_ begging. She absolutely can't wait for that.

The begging is one of her favorite parts.

Jane's hand wraps in her light colored curls to hold her in place and Maura fights against it. Pulls back and replaces her mouth with her fingers. She frantically rubs against Jane's clit—harder, faster, _more._ Desperately trying to get Jane right to that edge.

Jane gets wetter and wetter—so slick that her fingers can barely get any friction. The noises of how wet Jane is, mixed with her heavy breathing as she gets closer and closer are the only noises filling the room. Another one of her favorite parts. Jane clenches, her hands fisting in the sheets and breath hitching with a whimper. Maura immediately slows. Only allows her fingers to move in an agonizingly unhurried pace throughout the wet and wanting arousal.

Jane's eyes instantly open, shifting her body up and trying to get more. More _now_. "Maura…" She begs. Whines. Pleas. "Don't stop…close. So close."

Maura lightly laughs, voice sultry as she removes her fingers and slides them up Jane's toned stomach—leaving a slick trail in their wake. "I know you are. But I don't want you to come yet," She hovers above Jane, smiling at the frustrated sigh. "Not until I'm inside you. Understand?"

"Yeah," Jane rasps, her hands wrapping around Maura—nails digging into her back in an attempt to draw her closer. "But I need you to hurry up in order for that to work."

She wholeheartedly laughs at that, so incredibly glad that the seriousness they started with never completely lasts. One of them always slips, breaking the façade every so often. And why should it be so serious? This isn't a one and done. They have the rest of their lives ahead of them—filled with this and so much more.

Leaning down, she presses their lips together—claiming Jane's mouth with her tongue, her teeth nipping Jane's lip as she sucks against it. Kissing her eagerly. Recklessly. Greedily. Taking all Jane has to offer, and giving back just as much. She reaches between them, grabbing the cock and slowly sliding the head up and down Jane's wet slit—getting it reading, giving Jane no more than that initial tease.

Jane's fingers dig into her lower back, urging her closer. "C'mon Maura," she nearly growls. "Please."

"Only because you asked nicely," she slyly grins, readjusting her body—one of Jane's legs coming to rest on her shoulder. Opening herself up even more. Unabashedly begging for all that Maura has to give.

She guides the cock to Jane's entrance, gasping at the resistance she meets as she slowly starts to push inside. She rocks her hips slowly, gauging Jane's tightness. And Jane is so tight. So, so tight. Finally rolling her hips completely, she pushes in to the hilt—loving the sound of Jane's small grunt as she so willingly takes it all in.

She gives slow, unhurried strokes as she watches Jane's face as it relaxes into this—every bit of pleasure reflected on her face. "Is this okay?"

Jane's eyes open and she hastily nods. "Yeah. It's good…just…faster."

Maura doesn't hesitate to listen—her number one goal now is to make sure Jane's happy. Fulfilled. Satisfied. Her thrusts quicken, intensify as she drives hard into Jane—almost pulling completely out before completely shoving back inside again.

"Maur…that's—right there, right there," Jane manages to rasp between heavy pants and gasps and incomprehensible phrases as blow after blow after blow drives into her.

Jane's hands slide up Maura's back, nearly loosing purchase in the sheen of sweat already forming with the effort of bringing Jane closer and closer. Her blonde hair is matted to her forehead, soft grunts emerging as she continues to drive mercilessly and ferociously into Jane. She looks down to see Jane's breasts undulating and moving with every stroke and it's too much to resist. She leans down, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth and sucking, licking, biting in time with her onslaught.

Jane's back arches up off the bed, and she starts to roll her hips back and forth differently, faster, harder, _better_. Jane groans, strangled whimper emerging as she clings more tightly to Maura—her toned stomach clenching and trembling. Maura reaches between them and frantically rubs her fingers in tight circles against Jane's clit. Faster and faster until Jane bucks so hard it nearly rips them apart.

"Come for me, Jane. Come. Come. Come," she repeats with each hard stroke, her mantra filling the air between them.

."Fuu—mmnph," Jane cries out, her hands grasping and clawing at Maura's back, not caring about the marks she would leave. Not caring about anything but her orgasm as she arches up even further into Maura, strangled whimpers leaving her mouth.

She's forced to slow down—easing off as Jane forcefully clamps down around the cock, clenching over and over and over again. Her fingers continue to rub against Jane's pulsing, throbbing clit-steadily bringing her down, making sure to draw out every bit of pleasure Jane could possibly get.

"Have…did you?" Jane rasps as her hips jerk from the persistent motion of Maura's fingers and strokes inside of her.

"No but," Maura gasps as realizes how close she is, surprise that she was able to set her need aside for this long. "I'm close."

"Okay…up here," Jane grunts, pulling and tugging Maura until she's pulled out and straddling Jane's waist.

The strap-on is unhooked from Maura's waist and tossed to the floor. Her thighs gripped, she's pulled until she's straddling Jane's face. She grabs the headboard to hold some of her weight as Jane forces her down flush against her mouth. She cries out as soon as Jane's tongue darts out, running completely up and down the length of her slit. It feels good, so good. Jane has always been so _so_ good at this.

Jane's tongue starts to swirl and circle and roll around her hardened clit and she moans, reaching down with one hand to tangle in dark curls to pull Jane tighter against her, to hold Jane _right there_.

The nearer she gets, the quicker and harder she rocks against Jane's face—rubbing herself closer and closer to the edge. Jane's fingers start to knead at her ass and thighs, nearly any bit of Maura's skin she can reach. It only serves to turn Maura on even more. One hand still in Jane's hair, she releases the headboard and starts to tweak and pull at her own nipples in time with the strokes of Jane's tongue. The pain mixing with the pleasure. Pushing her right to the edge.

"So good, so close," Maura repeats over and over, her body grinding down unabashedly.

Her body starts to shake and Jane pulls her clit into her mouth—sucking furiously. Devouringly. And that's all it takes. Maura cries out, her hand leaving her breast to rest against the wall to hold herself up—body trembling and writhing and thrusting down against Jane as she comes apart, her orgasm ripping through her in wave after wave after wave.

Jane licks and sucks to work her down over and over until Maura releases the grip on Jane's hair and unsteadily slides to the bed. Her chest is heaving with each labored breath, her eyes shut and hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. She feels absolutely boneless, unable to move even an inch as the aftershocks course through her.

At Jane's light laugh, she manages to crack open one eye. She knows that look that's written all over Jane's face. Knows it so well. Giving the best smile she can when she feels so…_ravished, _she closes her eyes and rests her fingers on top of Jane's hand. "Just…give me a moment. Then you can wear it."

And by the growl that she hears, she can tell that this isn't even close to the ravishing she's about to get.

….

….

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
